Making A New Start
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Dewey has recently moved into a new place - a cozy apartment in a 7-story apartment building. Kit lives across the hall and has resided in the building for the past 2 years. They slowly get to know each other better, until a power outage one night causes their friendship to move much more quickly than either intended.


**Making A New Start**

**By:** Miss Phyllis Baxter (knockedoveralamp)

**Ship:** Kit Snicket x Dewey Denouement

**Word Count: **2324

**Summary:** Dewey has recently moved into a new place - a cozy apartment in a 7-story apartment building. Kit lives across the hall and has resided in the building for the past 2 years. Apart from a few casual conversations on the walk up to their floor or brief meetings at the mailbox, Dewey and Kit haven't gotten the chance to get to know each other. Dewey definitely wants to see more of his neighbour though. Kit is kind, funny, and sexy in Dewey's eyes; Kit's just not very good at hinting whether or not they're attracted to Dewey back. When the power goes out throughout the building, on a particularly warm night, Dewey quickly sets out some candles to light their home, but they realize that they don't have any matches to light them (and their stove only works on electrical power). Seeing a bit of an opportunity there, Dewey heads over to Kit's apartment and asks for assistance.

Dewey Denouement carried the last box of his possessions up the stairs to his new apartment. He had finally left his brothers at the Hotel. He would still be responsible for the cataloguing of all the research done by all of the VFD volunteers, but he had to get out into the world and see things and do some research of his own. He didn't want to be the brother that was selfish, but he also couldn't live in the shadows of Ernest and Frank anymore. Not to mention, he was beginning to get sick and tired of their arguing. He reached the fourth landing of 7 and he put the box down for a brief break. He sat down on the landing and put his head in his hands. He had moved everything that day and it had been so hectic that he hadn't had a moments rest the entire day, nor the previous day whilst he had been making sure that he'd be ready to leave the hotel.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, not thinking anything of it until they stopped. "Hello," the person who had been walking down the stairs said. He recognized it as a woman's voice and he felt like groaning. He was never very good at talking to women. "Are you alright?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," he replied, looking up slowly. "I'm just taking a short break in moving in. I'm almost finished."

"Alright, would you like my help?" she asked.

"No, it's just this one box left," he replied, pointing to the box beside him.

"Alright," she replied. "What floor are you living on?"

"The seventh," Dewey replied. "You?"

"I live on the seventh as well. What number?"

"I'm in 703," Dewey said, trying to not look at the woman too much. He was a skinny man and wasn't likely to attract a pretty woman. And most women were pretty or nice. This one seemed both, though he hadn't looked much higher than the bottom edge of her skirt.

"704," the woman replied. "And since we're neighbours, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name and seeing your face? I'm Kit Snicket, by the way."

Dewey blushed as she asked to see his face. Her name sounded beautiful and he was nervous to look up at her, should she be more beautiful than he was expecting and dislike how he looked in any way. He sighed and finally got over himself and looked up at her. "My name is Dewey. Dewey Denouement," he said quietly. He smiled lightly when he saw her face. It was pretty, slightly round and cheerful. She was very pretty. "It's nice to meet you Kit. I'd love to stay and chat, but I really should go. I still have to go upstairs and get unpacked and everything before I can even think about going to bed."

"Alright, well I do hope you enjoy living here. It's a very nice building," Kit said. "I'll see you soon neighbour." Kit waved as she continued down the stairs and Dewey waved back with a small smile. He chuckled as he stood, picked up his box and continued up the stairs. _At least my neighbours seem nice, _he thought as he walked up the remaining 3 flights of stairs.

Four hours later, Dewey was unpacked and able to go to bed, but he wasn't yet tired. He walked into the kitchen and turned his kettle on to make a cup of tea before he picked up the telephone to call his brothers at the hotel. One of them picked up at the second ring.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said.

"Frank or Ernest?" Dewey asked.

"Frank," came the reply. "Hello Dewey, how's the new apartment? Had enough of a rest from Ernest and I yet?"

"No, not yet," Dewey replied. "But my apartment is completely set up, not that I had too much to unpack in the first place."

"That's good. Look, I'm sorry that it's half my fault that you had to leave. We should look out for each other. We have since our parents died and now we're not together anymore," Frank said, sounding as if he were full of regret over what he had done to his brother and his family.

"Frank, Ernest is more to blame than you are in this matter," Dewey said. "You and I are good. We fight for the right side. Ernest isn't so lucky to be on our side. He's our triplet and we love him, but he's not like us."

"I know," Frank replied. "He's alright, but he's not like us. You're right about him though. He's our brother and we love him, but he's not on our side. You and I, Dewey. You and I should be here at the hotel, with Ernest out on his own. It's not fair to you or me."

"But I was always the recluse. The one who was different; who no one cared about," Dewey replied. "But my neighbour, she seems rather nice."

"Oh, it's a female neighbour?" Frank asked, sounding as if he knew something.

"Yes, a female neighbour. And nothing will ever happen because she is far too pretty for me," Dewey replied.

"I don't think so. You're quite handsome and any woman would be crazy to turn you down," Frank said, trying to boost his triplet's confidence as well as his own. He wasn't as vain as Ernest, but he still liked the way he looked.

"You're only saying that because we're identical," Dewey said.

"Well, Ernest is always going on about how attractive he is, and I think I'm handsome, so we all must be," Frank said, behaving as if the answer were obvious.

"Alright, well I'm going to say goodnight now and get off to bed," Dewey said with a small laugh.

"Goodnight little brother," Frank said, hanging up the phone. Dewey laughed as he put the receiver of his own phone down. He drank his tea quickly, for it had cooled to the perfect temperature while he had been talking to Frank. Once it was done, he retired to his bedroom to finally get some sleep. It had been a long day and he was glad it was the end of such a tiresome day.

Over the next few weeks, he settled into his apartment, occasionally seeing Kit as they were walking up or down the stairs together or while collecting their mail. They engaged in small chit chat when they came into contact with one another, but there was nothing that either one of them said that gave the other the opportunity to get to know them. He assumed that she was as secretive as he was about most things, just as he was. And it made him worried about whether or not they could have a future together. Two secretive people in one relationship would lead to a hell of a lot of jealousy, and that was the very last thing he wanted.

After a couple of months, he got to know that she had two brothers, just like he did, though they weren't triplets or twins. She was also an orphan, like him. They had certain things in common, but he still didn't know very much about her. What he knew about her, she knew about him. Right now, there was a snowstorm going on, which had managed to cause a blackout in the building. Kit had said that she loved snow, which was not something she and Dewey had in common. He had enough light to set up the candles around the room, but he would need to light them soon else he'd be out of light. Thankfully, the power had gone out while he was eating and not before he had cooked dinner.

About 10 minutes before all light would be gone, Dewey determined it was time to light the candles. He went into the kitchen drawer and tried to find the box of matches, but no matter how hard he tried to find them, he could not. He double checked the label on the drawer to ensure it read _Emergency Supplies, _and so it did. He groaned lightly and left his apartment, walking next door and knocking on Kit's door. She opened it and smiled at him. "Hello Dewey, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. He noticed that she was bundled up in blankets.

"Are you cold?" he asked, worried for her in case it was colder in her apartment than it was in his.

"No, I'm just making sure that I won't be cold," she replied, smiling at him. "So what brings you to my apartment, is it too cold in yours?"

"No, I was only wondering if you had any matches to light my candles. I can't appear to find the matches that I have. They should be in my supply drawer, but they aren't," he said, trying to smile at her.

"Oh, I haven't got matches either, I'm sorry," she said, her shoulders slouching under the blankets. "Sorry I can't be of help. But if you want to come in, we can talk. I do have an emergency light that my brothers insisted they buy me."

"Well that certainly sounds better than freezing to death alone in the dark," he said, smiling lightly and entering Kit's apartment for the first time. It seemed rather cozy and once he had entered the living room, he felt rather at home. Well, not at home, but he felt like he used to feel when he was with his parents in their living room, before the fire that consumed his home and parents on the eve of his and his brother's 5th birthday.

Kit chuckled as he spoke before she sat down on her sofa, drawing her feet up onto it. "Make yourself at home my friend," she said, gesturing around to various armchairs and even beside her at the sofa. "Don't be scared, you should know by now that I'm not going to bite you."

Dewey chuckled lightly and plopped down on one of the chairs, shivering lightly.

"Would you like one of my blankets?" she asked. "It an get rather cold living so high up, especially with no power."

"If it's not too much trouble please Kit," Dewey said as Kit picked one of the blankets that were piled up on top of her and tossed it to him. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, you were generally unprepared for this too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was. Even though my entire childhood and adolescence taught me to be prepared for everything."

"Mine too," she said. "Now, you and I have been neighbours for a fair amount of time and we still don't know anything about each other."

"No, we don't. But I'm a very private person who had been overlooked for a lot of my life," he replied. "I'm not used to being the centre of attention. It's never happened."

"Right, your brothers are identical, and it must have happened all the time. People thinking that you're them and such," she said. "Thankfully, my brothers and I aren't identical or anything. What about your parents? I know they're both dead, but you never said when they died."

"They both died in a fire when I was five," he said. "Well, really it was the night before my brothers and I turned five."

"That's weird," Kit said quietly.

"Why?" Dewey asked. "I know it's probably not that common, but I'm sure a fair number of people have lost their parents on or near their birthday's."

"I just meant that my parents died when I was five as well. In a fire," she said quietly. "Did it destory the entirety of your home as well?"

"It did. And after the fire, my brothers and I were enrolled in a private school that we were in until we were 13 when we left," he said. "We left to pursue our own career paths. The school was very career oriented from the very beginning. I went on to work in libraries and learn about library sciences."

"Like the Dewey Decimal System?" Kit asked, not bothering to mention that the school he went to eerily reminded her of her own.

"Yeah," he said.

"Did your name have anything to do with your choice as to what you wanted to do?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he replied. "I don't really remember, to be honest."

"Well, I'll never be able to think of the Dewey Decimal System without thinking of you now," she said with a small smile. A blush crept into Dewey's cheeks as he changed the subject to her brothers. The two of them talked for what felt like a matter of minutes, a half-hour at most, until Dewey's watch beeped and, looking down at it, he noticed that it was midnight.

"It's midnight," he commented in shock, looking up at Kit.

"It can't be," she replied, looking at her watch. "And it is. Time really does fly."

"It does," Dewey said, moving to get up.

"What are you doing?" Kit asked.

"I'm going back to my apartment to get some sleep," he said.

"Just stay here. It's probably far too cold in your apartment," she said. "We can sleep on my sofas, like two kids at a sleepover."

"I never had one of those," he said.

"Neither did I," she said, stretching out to lay down on the sofa she occupied. Dewey moved to the sofa next to the chair he was sitting on and stretched out. "Goodnight Dewey."

"Goodnight Kit," he said, closing his eyes with a small smile on his lips. For the first time since he had moved, he really did feel like he could make a new start. And he had a strong feeling that this new start would involve Miss Kit Snicket.


End file.
